Secrets & Family
by AlexDN
Summary: "Who's That Girl!" Sequel and you need to read it We find out more things about the investigation and Tony's Gibbs&Tony no A sort of end of COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

NB: I own nothing of NCIS :(

This is ''Who's That Girl?'' Sequel. It's multi-chapter and you need to read the Prequel to understand this story.

Thanks for your pm, alerts and reviews :)

_**"Secrets & Family"**_

_Chapter 1._

In the Squadroom, Ziva and McGee were astonished. Tony had gone out without asking permission and Gibbs had run after him without saying anything.  
>It was just too weird! And worrying too!<p>

"Did you understand anything just now, McGee?" Ziva asked.

"No," answered Tim, still looking at the elevator.

* * *

><p>The waterfront out of NCIS Building.<p>

"Tony, call him," Gibbs said thoughtfully, sitting on the bench next to him.

"I can't," sighed Tony.

"Why?"

"It's been a long time since I've talked to him."

"Why?" repeated Gibbs.

"It's complicated, Boss," said Tony sotto voce.

"Tony, how many years have passed since you talked to your father?" asked Gibbs.

"About five and a half," sighed Tony.

"What happened the last time?"

Tony took a deep breath. ''I'd gone to Southampton for the funeral of the mother of an old friend and I'd decided to pretend that everything was good with my father. I behaved very politely to him, even if I just wanted to ignore him. So after the funeral party, I couldn't refuse to go home with him when he invited me."

"And?"

"And after about half an hour of 'normal' conversation, he...'' Tony sadly chuckled as he shook his head. ''He asked me when I'd find a real job."

"What?" asked Gibbs surprised and vexed.

"To him, only the jobs that let you make lots of money, are _real_ jobs," Tony sadly smiled.

"What did you tell him?"

"Oh, I told him that our job helps people and the world to be a better and safer place, but he said that the only thing that can do that is money. He said I was a day-dreamer and..." Tony swallowed hard to push back tears. "He told me I've always been a day-dreamer since I was a child, when I thought that he'd married my mom for love. My father said that he'd married her for money and to earn an important position in high society. He... he said, 'You've always thought you are the fruit of a love story', but that wasn't true," sniffed Tony. "He then went on, 'You were an accident on my way to success and the certainty to be linked to your mother's very rich family for the rest of my life'," Tony finished, with tears in his eyes.

Gibbs didn't say anything. _How was it possible? How could a man can consider his son an accident?_ He had lost his daughter Kelly and he still hurt from it _years_ later. Anthony DiNozzo Sr., was a cruel monster. He'd handle him and protect Tony.  
><em>Nobody can hurt one of my people and get off scott-free!<em>

_"_If you'll order me to call him, I'll do it boss, but..." said Tony sincerely, looking up at Gibbs who was already standing.

"No Tony. If we'll neeed to talk with your father, I'll do it," said Gibbs. Tony nodded and his boss added, "Call your girlfriend."

"Oh yeah! And what am I gonna to tell her? 'Hi Alice, I have really good news: my father is a suspect in a NCIS investigation'! It'd be a great start of a relationship, right?" Tony bursted out as he stared at his boss. He saw Gibbs raising his eyebrow as a very small smile appeared on his face and it took him just that to calm him down. "We just got together again a few hours ago, Giss. I can't call her now... maybe later, when I'll know something more about this mess, but not now," Tony shook his head.

"Maybe you're right," Gibbs smiled gently then said, "Go home, Tony."

"No Boss. I'm an agent. I'll go back to the office with you," Tony as he stood up as well, but he didn't move. Tony looked out at the water in front of them.

"Tony," Gibbs called him softly making him turn. "You're not alone. We're here with you. I'M here with you and for you_,_" whispered Gibbs, reaching out and squeezing Tony's shoulder.

"I know," Tony sighed as he nodded and slightly smiled.

"Let's get back to work," smiled Gibbs, but then he stopped and said softly, "Dry your eyes."

Tony dried his eyes with his hands and followed his boss, but before entering the building he paused and said "Thank you."

He felt sure and safe with his 'family' at his back and Sandy in his heart. Now he could face his past and his father.

TBC

* * *

><p>Please Review! Thank you.<p>

More soon :)


	2. Chapter 2

NB: I own nothing of NCIS :(

Thanks for all your support, guys. It means a lot to me :)

_**"Secrets & Family"**_

_Chapter 2._

"McGee! Have you got something for me?" said Gibbs, coming out the elevator, Tony following.

"Uh, Boss...I...I...no Boss, sorry," said Tim.

Ziva was looking at Tony watching for any explanation in his eyes, but he didn't deem her worthy of a look. He passed in front of her and stopped next to Gibbs, in front of the plasma. The boss looked at him and nodded.

"Listen, I've got to tell you...well, Albert Dalton... is... is my father," said Tony somberly.

"Your..." started McGee, but Gibbs reduced him to ashes with a glare.

"Albert Dalton is his pseudonym in private life and in business too," sighed Tony.

"Really?" said Ziva, smiling as she stood up and went to Tony ginning. "So your father is one of our suspects? And...will you investigate him or will you cover him up?"

Gibbs looked at her astonished. He'd never heard such harsh words from her. Tony, in his worst moments, had never been so bad!

"I'm not you, Ziva! I've never covered up a suspect!" Tony snapped angrily.

"_What_ do you mean!" she asked, going towards him threateningly. Gibbs grabbed her arm and hauled her to his 'conference room'.

* * *

><p>When the elevator's doors closed, he stopped the elevator.<p>

"What the hell were you doing?" shouted Gibbs in her face.

"Nothing," she said, defensively.

"Nothing? NOTHING! You have just insulted your partner!" Gibbs shouted, pointing at the door. "He's living in a personal hell right now and you teasehim?"

"He teases us every day!"

"No, he makes jokes, maybe he annoys you, but he's never hurt you on purpose!"

"Oh come on Gibbs! I was joking!" Ziva exclaimed, trying to defend herself.

"Ziva, you were not joking! You can't fool me! So, answer me! What were you doing?"

"Nothing Gibbs," she said, ashamed of herself.

"What's going on Ziva? You've never behaved in this way before, especially with Tony. He's not just your partner on the job, he's your friend, one who risked his life and career twice to protect and save you," Gibbs was angry. He was mad at Tony's father and he was disappointed in Ziva.

"I know. It's just that... I hoped that we...oh, I do not know!" she sighed.

"Are you in love with him, Ziva?" asked Gibbs, calming down from his tirade and peering into her face.

"I've never thought that it could happen to me,'' she shook her head as she took a deep breath. ''This morning, Tony said that that doctor is important to him and I've realized that he loves her and I was jealous... I do not know what to do."

"Ziva..."

"I know it's wrong, but..." She was very sad and confused.

"You need to talk to him."

"Never! I'll apologize to him and I'll fix things, but I'll never tell him. Don't tell him anything, please," she said with a sad smile.

* * *

><p>"Boss, we've got a problem," said Tony said as he saw Gibbs and Ziva coming out of the elevator.<p>

"Another dead Marine from the same intoxication Boss," said McGee, looking at him and Ziva.

"When?" asked Gibbs.

"Yesterday morning," answered Tim.

"Why didn't they call us yesterday?" asked Gibbs, irked.

"Because the victim, petty officer Wendall, is a submariner of BESS of New London Naval Base, Groton, Connecticut," answered Tony.

"What is this BSES?" asked Ziva from behind him.

Nobody answered, but Gibbs was staring at his senior field agent.

"It's BESS," he said grumpily. "And it stands for Basic Enlisted Sub School," explained Tony, without looking at her.

"And the Russel Transportation of Annapolis has an office in Groton too," said McGee, trying to ignore the tension in the air.

"Miles Young worked there for 2 years before moving to Annapolis, where he worked for three years, before being fired," Tony added.

"DiNozzo, get us on the next flight to Groton and rent a car too," ordered the boss, going to Director Vance's office.

"On it, Boss!" said Tony, sitting at his desk and picking up the phone.

"Tony, I have..." Ziva started, standing in front of his desk.

"I don't have time for you right now, Ziva," he said.

"But I've got to talk to you. I want to..." she said, softly.

"Please...I've got to work," he interjected. His look suffered no objections.

* * *

><p>"Tony, the flight?" asked Gibbs, coming downstairs from Vance's office.<p>

"The next flight anywhere near to Groton is scheduled for 1945 today, Boss."

"And a Navy flight?" asked Gibbs, staring at him.

"I've tried, but there are no flights there until tomorrow night."

"Have you insisted?" grinned the boss.

"Yes, but they said no!"

"I'll try," said Gibbs, going to his desk.

"You're not so powerful!" Tony exclaimed. _Oops_! Gibbs gave him a very icy stare and Tony "saw" a headslap coming from his stare! "No, Boss...I mean...you know...okay, I'll do it myself," and he head slapped the nape of his own neck.

"Better," smirked Gibbs, picking up his phone.

Unfortunately, Tony was right. Gibbs couldn't get a Navy flight!

* * *

><p>"Hallo," Alice said on the phone.<p>

"Hi, it's me," said Tony.

"Ciao, honey. Thanks for the white roses. They're beautiful," she said softly.

"Have they already delivered them?"

"Yes, you didn't forget that they're my favourite flowers."

"I remember many other things too," he teased.

"Tony! Shame on you!" she laughed.

"Alce, listen..."

"What's that noise? Where are you? I can't hear you!" she said, plugging one ear with a finger.

"I'm at Baltimore-Washington Int. Airport. I'm leaving town."

"Where are you going?"

"Groton."

"Where's that?"

"Connecticut," answered Tony, not happy at all.

"It's not far from Southampton, is it? Are you going to go home?" she asked, worried. Alice was the one and only person to whom Tony had told everything about his past.

"Maybe," he sighed.

"Be careful, okay? Don't let him hurt or put you down.''

"I've gotta go now. I love you, Alice."

"I love you too Tony, and call me if..."

"I'll call you. Ciao."

TBC

* * *

><p>Is Tony going to see his father again? Is Sr. really involved in NCIS case?<p>

Review! Thank you :)))


	3. Chapter 3

NB: I own nothing of NCIS :(

Thanks for all your support, guy. It means a lot to me :)

_**"Secrets & Family"**_

_Chapter 3._

The Southwest Airlines flight was rolling on the taxiway with Gibbs sitting next to Ziva, while Tony and Tim were sitting five seats behind them.

"How are you, Timster?" asked Tony, turning the pages of a car magazine.

"What?" asked McGee, very surprised.

"You seem worried," answered Tony, looking at car photos.

"Oh, I was thinking,'' Tim uncomfortably answered as he turned on his seat. ''Tony, I think I've got to tell...I'm sorry."

"For what?" asked Tony, raising his eyebrows and looking at Tim.

"For this morning, when I teased you about Alice."

"Oh, forget it. I knew you were joking. Don't worry, it was nothing, Probie," then he looked at his younger colleague and added, "Sorry, I meant 'McGee'."

"No, it's okay," smiled Tim.

"You're not a probie, anymore... not after Somalia," said Tony, very seriously.

"Thanks, but I'll always be 'Probie'. Gibbs is Franks' probie and I'm your probie, but don't take undue advantage, okay?" grinned Tim.

"Deal," smiled Tony. Their relationship had grown a lot in the last months, especially after Gibbs' decision to leave Ziva behind in Israel.

"Why don't you get some sleep? I think you didn't sleep a lot last night," winked Tim.

"I was working," said Tony, but McGee was grinning. "And I did other things too," a smile growing on Tony's face as well.

While Tony was sleeping, Ziva exchanged her seat with Tim's.

"Hi," she said, when Tony opened his eyes.

"Hi," he answered, in a not so friendly tone. "Are we landing?"

"Ten minutes," she said looking at him. After few seconds of uncomfortable silence, Ziva said, "About this morning..."

"Ziva, I'm not in the mood."

"I want to say I'm sorry. I made a mistake."

"Oh, yeah. What made you do that?"

"It doesn't matter," she said, turning her gaze from him.

"It matters for me. I don't think I deserved it."

"No, you didn't. It's just me."

"Ziva, look at me,'' Tony soflty said as he cocked his head. ''What's going on?". Tony looked at Ziva's eyes and he saw deep emotion. "You can tell me anything."

"After you'd saved me... I mean, when we were in Somalia, you said you couldn't live without me and I thought... I hoped you felt..."

"Wait! You thought I loved you. Right?" asked Tony and she nodded. "Oh." he whispered.

"I know that it's wrong, but..."

"No, it's not wrong. We've always had a weird relationship and I don't deny that I've felt attraction for you, but..."

"But you don't _love_ me," sighed Ziva.

"Maybe in the past I thought about... uhm... ya know...'' Tony winked and she nodded understanding what he meant. ''But now I see you just as friends and partners. If you'd told me these things a few years ago, I'd have seized the opportunity because I didn't know you so well then. Some years ago Kate asked me why I'd never tried hooking up her and I told her because I knew her and this is the same situation, Ziva. I know and respect you too much to play with your feelings. I'm not the 'bad boy' that you knew when you arrived at NCIS anymore... actually I've never been," he smiled. "I'm changing and I want something more than a simple affair or some hot nights now," whispered Tony.

"What _do_ you want?"

"I want passion and excitement, but I want serenity, companionship and warmth too. I want the lifelong love, I suppose," Tony smiled sweetly, thinking about Alice. It still seemed impossible to him that they'd gotten together again. Now he could have the life that he'd always dreamed of.

The loud-speaker announced, "We are on final approach to Providence Airport. Fasten your seat belts and return your seat backs to the fully upright position."

"I'll go back to my seat," said Ziva, rising.

"Ziva, I'm sorry if I've made you think that..."

"Don't worry, I will get through it,'' she smiled softly and headed to her sear, but she stopped and with a scared look she added,''Tony, I need yout support and I don't want to lose your friendship. I..." she swallowed hard.

"Never, trust me," Tony assured her.

* * *

><p>Finally they landed. There was a Navy helo waiting for them. It flew the team to New London Naval Submarine Base, where they met Lt. Charlie Nights, the PR of the base.<p>

"I've talked to your director. He told me everything and I've assured him of our collaboration, Agent Gibbs," he said.

"We need to see the corpse and talk to your ME, Lieutenant."

"That's could be a problem."

"Why?" Gibbs snapped irritably. Tony, Ziva and McGee grinned.

"Well, the morgue is closed and it will open at 0700 tomorrow morning and our ME, Lt. Foster, is not here. He's in Seattle for a forensics meeting. He left yesterday evening," the officer said and Gibbs rolled his eyes. "But we've prepared a comfortable accommodation for you and your team," smiled Nights uneasily. The boss gave his famous 'Gibbs stare'.

* * *

><p>"They call this 'comfortable accommodations'?" exclaimed Tony as the entered the base housing.<p>

"They are sailors, Tony. They're used to uncomfortable and not nice housing," Ziva pointed out.

"You've been in the Israeli Army, Ziva. How would you define this place?" asked Tony.

Ziva looked around and said "Okay, I agree. It's horrible!" She seemed a little more relaxed than when they were on the plane.

"Thanks," said Tony.

"It looks almost like your place Tim," said Ziva.

"Hey! Have you been taking 'humor lessons' from DiNozzo?" Tim protested.

"Funny! No, his place is a 'villa' in comparison and..." started Tony.

"Have you finished?" protested McGee.

"Right! Have you finished?" asked Gibbs coming from his 'room', "Settle in your rooms! I'll call Abby and Ducky."

"I'm hungry, Gibbs," complained Ziva.

"Me too," Tim concurred.

Tony saw Gibbs' look and said "I'll call for pizza."

Then 'the battle for the room' broke out! Strangely Tony didn't take part in it. He felt a little guilty about Ziva so, as the senior field agent, he gave her the largest and most comfortable room remaining. Tony would have to sleep with Tim in a double-bed! It would be a very "interesting" night!

* * *

><p>In the meanwhile at Georgetown University Hospital, lots of things were happening. Miles Young was slowly recovering and he wanted to talk to NCIS offering his cooperation. But someone else was also interested in him.<p>

"Are you Dr. Torman?" asked a man gruffly.

"Sorry, who are you?"

"Special Agent Fornell, FBI," answered the man, showing his badge.

"And you?" she asked the other man.

"Agent Sacks," he said, with _gravitas._

After about half an hour, Alice was drinking a tea near the vending machine, when a good looking man arrived. He was wearing a designer suit and looked vaguely familiar.

"Good evening, I'm Jeff Paddington," he introduced himself. "You're Dr. Torman, right?" he said very politely.

"Yes, I am, Mr. Paddington. Can I help you?"

"I'm a lawyer."

"Oh," she whispered to herself. Often 'lawyer' meant 'trouble'.

He saw her look and said, "No! No, don't worry. I'm not here for anything bad," and smiled. Alice started breathing again. "Can we talk in private?" he asked.

"Sure. We can go in my office. Follow me, please."

When they were in the office and sitting down, he said, "I'm looking for Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo of NCIS."

A frown crossed Alice's face and she asked, "And why are you looking for him here?" very surprised.

"I've tried his cell, but he didn't answer me."

"He's changed his number."

"Then I called NCIS, they said that he was out of DC. When I told them that this was an emergency, they gave me your number. Your number is the first one on his 'emergency numbers list'."

"Really? I thought he had removed it,'' she smiled. ''So you've told NCIS that this's an emergency, but is it true?"

"It could be. I've _got_ to talk to Tony about his mother's estate."

"Tony was cut off his family's inheritance," said Alice, more than a little vexed.

"That's not completely true. I'm Tony's cousin from his mother side..."

"I'm Alice," she smiled. _So that's why his face looked familiar._

"I've heard about you. I thought you'd broken up."

"Long story,'' she nodded as she smiled, ''We're together again. So you're his cousin? You do look a little like him," Alice observed.

"They've always said it,'' Jeff smiled. ''Alice, my family thinks that there's something irregular with the settlement of my aunt's estate."

"Irregular?'' Alice grinned. ''Okay, I'll tell him to call you."

"Tonight I'll be at a Senator house for a party and tomorrow I'll have meetings all day long. Would you tell Tony to call me when he has a moment?" he requested.

"All right, Jeff. I'll give him the message."

* * *

><p>"DiNozzo," Tony said when he answered his phone.<p>

"Honey ."

"Alice? What...?"

"Wait! I'm in a hurry, so don't talk, just listen! First of all, I lied to the FBI."

"What?"

"Shut up! They've sent an Agent Fornell and an old 'friend' of yours Agent Sacks. They wanted to interrogate Young, but I told them that he's still sick...oh, by the way, he's getting better and wants to talk to NCIS. Then..." she took a quick breath. "I've met your cousin Jeff."

"Je..."

"He's got to talk to you as soon as possible about your inheritance from your mother, but don't call him tonight because he's busy. Did you understand everything?"

"Yes, but..."

"I know it's completely Crazy, but it's true. Now I've gotta go. Love you."

"I love you too." Tony said and closed his cell. He was completely astonished and bewildered.

TBC

* * *

><p>Please, review! Thank you :)))<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

NB: I own nothing of NCIS :(

Thanks for all your support, guy. It means a lot to me :)

_**"Secrets & Family"**_

_Chapter 4._

The next morning, Gibbs woke up at 0530 and went to the little kitchen for a coffee.

"Morning," said Tony from the corner. He was wearing black Calvin Klein boxers and a grey NY Knicks t-shirt. He was near the window looking outside and drinking from a mug. "There's some coffee for you there," he said gesturing with his mug.

"Thanks," grunted Gibbs. "You're the early bird," he said, pouring some coffee into a mug.

"It's impossible sleeping with McGee," Tony grumped. "He kicks and mumbles. _All night long_."

"And you and Ziva snore," Gibbs informed him with a small smile. "Ziva more than you, actually."

"Boss, FBI is onto Young."

"How do you know?" asked the boss, surprised.

"Alice told me. She told Fornell that Young is still sick, but that's bunk. He wants to talk with us. She lied for us," Tony cracked a smile.

Gibbs' face lit up. "An alert gal! I like her already!"

"Me too," grinned Tony. "So what are we doin' this morning?" asked Tony, sitting down at the table, facing his boss.

"I had Ducky contact the Base ME and you've told Lt. Night to send Abby all the evidence, so we've still got..."

"Questioning the victim's friends at the Base and then," Tony sighed, "Go to Russell Transportation in Groton."

"Exactly. McGee will check all the surveillance cameras of the base especially those from BESS. You and Ziva will talk to the sailors and I'll check out the truck company."

"I think it would be better if I came with you, Boss."

"Why?" Gibbs frowned.

"Because, if anyone at the truck company knows my father's real name, I figure that my surname might strike them," Tony replied.

"Are you sure you're up to handling this?"

"Yep. I'm an NCIS very special agent and trained by the best," Tony responded, rising up and hiding behind a big smile.

"OK," said Gibbs, aware of Tony's real mood. "Wake Ziva and McGee. Time to get to work!" instructed Gibbs following Tony towards the bedrooms.

* * *

><p>Gibbs was driving the car to Russel Transportation Company and Tony was sitting next to him. The Boss' cell rang.<p>

"Gibbs," he answered.

"Boss, I've got something," said McGee.

"Go on," Gibbs responded. After getting the information, he hung up and glanced at Tony, who was looking out the car window. "It was McGee," Gibbs informed Tony.

"Mmuh..." mumbled Tony, still looking outside.

"He's found something interesting in a video. We've got the last victim, Petty Officer Wendall, talking with a man that seems to be Ortiz."

"Good," said Tony.

"What's going on, Tony? You're mighty quiet."

"I was thinking."

"That's rare," teased Gibbs. "About?"

"Alice told me to call my cousin Jeff, because he's something important to tell me about my inheritance from my mother."

"I hope it's not like the last time, with your cousin Crispian," grinned Gibbs.

"No, Jeff is quite different from him," grinned Tony. "But I don't know what to think about it," Tony sighed. "So we've got a video with Ortiz and Wendall? That's good."

"Yeah. They were off the base, not far from the main gate and a sailor told Ziva that Wendall took something to draw himself up because he was under pressure for the Sub drills at BESS."

"Good. Maybe Ortiz hid in a accomplice's house after he left Jacksonville and needed some money. So, when Wendall called his supplier, that guy sent Ortiz."

"Right. I think we've got a trade on a vast scale," said Gibbs, seriously.

"Yep. We should call someone on the West Coast. Maybe they've some cases like ours," proposed Tony. "My father has some offices there too."

* * *

><p>At the truck company, Gibbs and Tony went into the director's office, and when the man asked them if he could help them, Gibbs said "I'm Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS," and showed his badge.<p>

"Director Powers," said the man shaking his hand.

"Special Agent DiNozzo," said Tony, shaking his hand as well.

"Di...? Uhm...please sit," smiled the man, withdrawing his hand quickly. Tony noted his smile faded quickly.

"We've some questions for you about one of your former drivers, Miles Young," said Gibbs. Tony just stared at the director.

"Young? I don't remember the name."

"Are you sure?" Tony asked, his voice full of doubt.

"Well, I mean... I could check in my archives."

"Go ahead, do it," said Gibbs, looking at Tony.

After a few seconds Mr Power, pulled from a drawer a little file and said "I've found something." Then he sat down facing them. "Young worked here for three years before being fired because of a positive results for amphetamines by his annual blood test. We fired him about 6 years ago."

"Yes, we already know that," said Gibbs.

"Sorry, but I haven't anything else," said the man.

"Do you know if Young had a friend here in Groton?" asked Gibbs.

"No, but you can talk to the other drivers."

"Oh, we will," grinned Gibbs.

Mr. Powers seemed to be a little relieved. He thought that the interrogation was finished, but he quickly found it wasn't true. Tony said, "Listen, Director, we know that you know more about Young and I know that you've recognized my last name, so..."

"Yes," whispered Powers. "But if I talk..."

"Don't worry. Nobody won't know anything about this conversation," Tony reassured him.

"Someone told me that Young lived at a friend's house when he worked for us. This man is well-known in town," said Powers.

"Why?" asked Gibbs.

"He's one of the most important pushers of the entire state. He's constantly in and out of jail."

"Do you have an address?" asked Gibbs.

"Yes, I've got Young's address in Groton." He wrote it down and handed it to Gibbs. "157 Charter Oak Dr and the name is Kasinsky. Have we finished?" he asked hopefully.

"Just one last question. The last, but not the least," Tony grinned. "Your employer."

"Yes?" asked Powers, on tenterhooks.

"Does he know anything about all this stuff? Does he know that some of his employers are drug dealers?" insisted Tony.

"Oh my god," whispered Powers.

"Answer him," said Gibbs.

"Well...he...you know him...he has 'everything under control'," Powers was sweating profusely. "About 14 months ago he called me. He wanted to know if the Miles Young who had been accused of drug dealing and who was involved in the death of two lawyers in Baltimore, was the same Miles Young who has worked for us.I did some research and I answered him that it was. So my boss said..." the man swallowed. "He told me he'd done his research and...Oh, please, I can't tell you! He'll fire me and I have a family."

"Go on," Tony said calmly.

"He's found other cases similar to the Baltimore one. Amarjority of them are near Marine or Navy bases, where we have an office. He asked me if I knew something about those cases. I mean, he wanted to know if some of us, were involved. I told him that I thought it was just Young. I lied to him to protect me."

"But?" asked Tony.

"But...he told me to not talk to anybody and to cover up everything I could, if I got to know anything else."

"So technically, he didn't know anything, did he?" Gibbs said.

"What's the deal? You did this and he gave you..." Tony suddenly asked, surprising his boss too. He knew his father. There was always a deal with him. He still remembered the words. "_If you do this for me, I'll give you..."_

"He increased my salary and he gave me a new car and a new house. Am I in trouble?" asked Powers.

"What do you think?" a grinning Gibbs asked.

"Don't leave town. Baltimore PD will need to talk with you," said Tony, following his boss outside.

* * *

><p>Before getting in the car Gibbs said, "We've got to talk to Young now. I'll send McGee to DC."<p>

"Or we could talk to him on videoconference," proposed Tony.

"So it's not a rumour!" smirked the boss.

"What?" asked Tony, surprised.

"You're a smart guy!" smiled Gibbs.

"Ha-ha, veeerrry funny, Gibbs!" Tony groused.

* * *

><p>They drove to Kasinsky's house. They rang the doorbell and knocked loudly, but nobody answered. They tried at the back door, but it was locked as well. They then went around and talked to the neighbors and one of them told Gibbs that Kasinsky was out of town for a few days and that he'd be back the next day. He also informed the agents that he'd seen some strange movements in the last few days. He'd seen Kasinsky with another man. "I'm sure that that man is still there, but he comes home very late at night or in the early hours of the morning," he told them.<p>

Gibbs and Tony decided to come back to Kasinsky's house later that night. They wanted to talk to the suspicious guest.

On the way back to the Naval Submarine Base, Gibbs said, "You did a good job with Powers, DiNozzo."

"Thanks, Boss!" Tony smiled at him.

"I think you deserve an award!"

"Really? What kind?" asked Tony, very surprised. Gibbs has never been so nive _He has something in his mind!_ Tony thought.

"Call your cousin," answered Gibbs.

Tony looked at him, raising his eyebrows, "Boss this's a personal call and I'm on duty, you've always told ! You're curious too, aren't you?" he asked laughing. Gibbs didn't answer, but shrugged his shoulders and grinned, "Wow!" exclaimed Tony,"OK, I'll call Jeff."

This is what Gibbs heard,"Jeff? Hey it's Tony...fine. And you?...yes...I just know that he cut me off from the family inheritance... WHAT? What do you mean?... Yeah?... but they had joint assets... NO! Are... are you _sure_?... What?... I can't believe it..." whispered Tony, putting his hand on his eyes. "Uh, sorry, but why are you telling me this now and not before?... yeah, but..." There was a long quiet silence, then Tony said ,"Oh, I got it... it's so weird! It's all totally freaky!" said Tony, astonished, "Sorry, what did you say?... yeah, surely," After a few seconds Tony widened his eyes and his mouth, but didn't talk. He went pale and Gibbs got concerned that he felt ill. Tony said sotto voce, "Um... uh... yeah, I'm do I do now?... Ok...yeah, I know him, he's my godfather... No, I'm just shocked beyond words... Yeah, you're right and I am happy, but I've always hoped that he... oh , I don't know what I've really hoped!...Yes... thanks Jeff and thank Uncle William too... ok, thanks, bye." Tony closed his cell and gazed out in front of him without seeing anything.

"So? What happened? Good news or bad?" Gibbs prodded, but Tony didn't answer him. "DiNozzo! What's going on?"

Tony looked at him and whispered,"My father has stolen my inheritance."

"What?" exclaimed Gibbs.

"When my mother married my father, her dad didn't approve of the bridegroom...and let me say tha he was right,'' Tony grimaced. ''By the way, he wanted their assets kept divided and he pushed his daughter to make a will so that she left all of her estate to future children, me. The will said that if she'd died when I was a child, my father had to manage my inheritance until my 21st birthday. Then he had to give me everything. But..."

"He didn't," finished Gibbs, seriously.

"Yeah. And nobody has never told me anything about it," whispered Tony as he shook his head.

"Well, it doesn't surprise me that you're a little strange sometimes. You come from quite an unusual family," said Gibbs, trying to make Tony laugh, but it didn't work. "Sorry for my question, but is it a good sized inheritance? Don't answer, if you don't want to."

"No, it's not a said that, if we took all my mother's jewels and estates and we add the profits and the interests of the past years, then we subtract the taxes..." Tony stopped. He couldn't believe what he was going to say.

"Yes?" Gibbs encouraged.

"At least 3.5 millions of USD," answered Tony still in shock.

Gibbs parked the car on the roadside, looked at him as widening his blue eyes. "You said ...?"

"Yes,'' Tony nodded. ''3.5 milions at least," whispered his Senior Field Agent.

"Oh God ," whispered Jethro. "Well , congratulations!''

"Thanks."

"You don't seem so happy."

"I'm shocked, Boss."

"I'd be shocked too. And now? I mean, you could live without working. If I'm not wrong, it's always been your dream," said Gibbs not very happy. He didn't like the idea of loosing his Very Special Agent.

"Yes , but ... it's strange, now that I could make it come true, I've understood that I couldn't live without my job and all of you too," he said with a sweet smile. "This inheritance is a wonderful thing, but it will not change my life. It will certainly help me facing life with more serenity and I'll afford some luxury, but I think I'm still working with you for a long time, Boss," grinned Tony.

"Oh my God!" sighed Gibbs, falsely desperate, starting the car.

TBC

* * *

><p>I hope you liked this chapter :)<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

NB: I own nothing of NCIS :(

Thanks for all your support, guy. It means a lot to me :)

_**"Secrets & Family"**_

_Chapter 5._

When Gibbs and Tony, arrived at thier "new squadroom" at the Base, they didn't tell Ziva and McGee anything about Tony's inheritance.

"McGee, we need to interrogate Young ASAP!" said Gibbs as he ented the the house.

"Yes, Boss," he jumped in his chair. He was totally focused on creating a computer's program that linked all the information that they had gathered, "So are we going back to DC?" Gibbs stared at him. "I ... I'm going back?" The Boss didn't change his look.

Tony was behind Tim's shoulders and, while Gibbs wasn't looking at them, he whispered "Videoconference," so McGee said loudly, "Or we could talk to him on videoconference Boss."

"Good," grinned Gibbs going out to the little backyard to call Vance .

"Thanks, Tony, " said McGee.

"For what?" asked Tony.

"For prompting me the videoconference."

"Never mind. You'd have gotten it by yourself," smiled Tony, going to his bedroom.

* * *

><p>Ziva followed Tony and asked from the door. "What are you doing?"<p>

"I'm looking for some clean clothes. I'm gonna take a shower,'' Tony answered as he opened his bag.

"Didn't you have it this morning?"

"No, McGee was in the shower and I couldn't wait," Tony explained as he turned to her. "What do really want, Ziva? I don't think you're interested in my personal hygiene," he smiled.

"Why are you so nice to McGee?" asked Ziva.

"Nice? I'm not nice," answered him, ransacking in his trolley.

"Yes, you are. For example, now you call him Tim or McGee and just a few times 'Probie'. Why ?"

"I don't know," said Tony distractedly.

"You seem different."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, but I think that your relationship is changed."

"Well, perhaps you're right," said Tony looking at her, with some clothes in his hand. "We've worked together alone for a few months and we've had the chance to know each other. I've found that I really like him. Sure, McGee's fussy, pedantic and a real geek, but he's also smart, funny and you can trust him with your life. Tim is a good person and a really good friend," Tony smiled as he entered the bathroom and locked the door, in the event that Ziva had the intention to enter!

* * *

><p>One hour later they were connected with Young's hospital room for the interrogation.<p>

"Agent Dobbs, do you hear me?" Tim asked the agent in Young's room.

"Yes, we hear you, agent McGee."

"Hey, Dobbs ! How are you?" asked Tony.

"DiNozzo! Are you still with Gibbs? I'm happy to see you!"

Ziva and Tim looked at Tony surprised and he explained, "We've worked together for a short time."

"Yes, during our first years at NCIS."

"Where have you been in these last years?" asked Tony.

"I've been in Rota, Rome and on USS Nimitz and USS Washington. I've come back to Norfolk two months ago. And you?"

"In DC and for over four months on USS Reagan and on USS Seahawk. You could have called me when you've come to DC."

"I know, but I was so busy."

"Well, we could have a drink when I get back in town."

"Yeah, I'd like it. We always got along fine! Do you remember when we've gone out with those two ultra-hot Redskins' cheerlearders?" Dobbs winked.

"Yep," Tony answered uncomfortable.

"You've met one of them at your dentist's waiting room. I don't remember her name."

"Debby,'' Tony quickly answered. ''Dobbs, we've got..." Tony tried interrupting him .

"Right ! And she took her best friend Lily. Oh, I miss old times!" he sighed. "And I miss your 'Enlistment technique' as you call it," grinned Dobbs.

Ziva and Tim rolled their eyes and smiled at Tony. Behind their shoulders Gibbs said, "Are we ready for the interrogation?"

"Yes, Boss," they answered in unison.

"We need Mr. Young's lawyer and doctor," said Gibbs.

"They are already here, Gibbs," answered Dobbs.

Tony widened his eyes and said, "Are they..."

"Yes, agent DiNozzo. We're all here," said Alice as she appeared on the computer's screen.

"Oh ..." whispered Tony. Alice, Ziva, Tim and also Gibbs were grinning.

Gibbs sat in front of the computer's screen and the interrogation started.

"Mr. Young, I supposed that your lawyer has received the deal from NCIS. Have you read it?"

"Yes, I have, agent Gibbs."

"Do you agree with it?"

"Yes, I do."

"When the Baltimore PD arrested you for two lawyers' deaths, you told them that your supplier was Hector Ortiz, right ?"

"Yes. I've met him about 14 years ago, when I was stationed at Jacksonville. I woked as a storekeeper and he worked for a truck company that had a contract with the Navy. We became friends and I wanted to earn more money, so he helped me."

"So you became a pusher," Gibbs stated.

"Yes. When I've been discharged Ortiz helped me finding a job at a truck company linked to his company. I needed to go far from Jacksonville so he found me a job in Groton."

"But you've never quit your job as a dealer," said Ziva.

"No. Ortiz introduced me a friend, Kasinsky. I lived at his place until they fired me because he was positive to..."

"Yes, we know," Gibbs stopped him. "So you moved to Annapolis and you worked at Russel company again. How could it be possible? You'd been fired from the same company."

"I had a friend at the hiring office."

"So, when Annapolis company fired you again..."

"I moved to Baltimore, where I had a friend and I decided to be just a dealer."

"How many of your coworkers knew about your 'second job'?" asked Gibbs.

"Two in Annapolis and just one in Groton."

"Names!" ordered Gibbs.

"P.J. Irwin and Ken Hill in Annapolis. Cyrus Elyot in Groton, but he died last year."

"Anyone else?" asked Tony, hoping in a positive answer.

"No, no one else," Young answered and Tony sighed in relief.

"Do you know where Ortiz is now?" asked Gibbs.

"I just know that he was moving from Jacksonville," he answered. Gibbs didn't say anything, but stared at him. "Well, maybe he left that place. He could be Kasinsky. They're very close friends."

Gibbs turned and looked at Tony and he nodded as he opened his cell, called Groton police and asked them to watch Kasinsky's house.

"Now I want you to tell me how you managed your trade," said Gibbs.

"I don't feel very well, now," said Young trying to evade that question.

"I think we've got to stop the interrogation, agent Gibbs," said Young's lawyer.

"I don't think so," answered the Boss.

"My client has his right!"

"Dr. Torman, we need your opinion," said Gibbs.

Alice checked Young's vital signs and his blood pressure, then she answered, "I give you five minutes, no more. The patient needs some rest."

"Good," said Gibbs. "So, Mr. Young how did you manage your trade?"

Young swallowed hard and said, "Well, it was simple. The drug came from Cuba with an Ortiz's cousin. Then he brought it to Jacksonville where Ortiz hid it in the Marines Housing forniture and loaded them on trucks. When the furniture were unloaded from trucks or even from airplane, some of our boys..."

"Marines?" asked Gibbs.

"A very few Marines. For the most part they were civilians that worked at the Bases. By the way, our boys brought the 'goods' to suppliers and they gave it to dealers and pushers."

"You trod heroin, amphetamin..."

"Yes, we'd understood that by diversifying the trade we'd earn much more money," he said. Everybody were astonished. Young seemed a manager that talked about business. He added,"We trod heroin, amphetamine, ecstasy and we were starting a new trade of a new kind of drug."

"The new drug that had almost killed you?" said Gibbs. Young didn't answered, but lowered his eyes.

"Two Marines at Andrews Base died because the heroin was too pure, how can you explain it?" asked Tony.

"Yes, it was a terrible mistake. They didn't know that that heroin was too pure. They had just unloaded it and then brought to Baltimore to a man that had to fix it. His name is Morris Hunt."

"Agent Gibbs, I'm sorry , but your time is over," said Dr. Torman.

"Deal. I leave there agent Dobbs and when Mr. Young will be ready, he will give him all the Marines and sailors' names."

"And then I'll call the FBI," whispered Alice, smiling.

"And then you'll call the FBI," grinned Gibbs, "Dr. Torman?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you," smiled Gibbs.

"You're welcome," she answered.

Gibbs closed the connection and looking at his agents said,"Now we're gonna to take Ortiz."

"On it, Boss," said Ziva and McGee, but Tony didn't say anything.

"McGee ask Lt. Nights a car and go to Kasinsky's with Ziva. We'll meet there," Gibbs ordered.

When he was alone with Tony, he asked, "Something's bothering you , DiNozzo ?"

"It's not possible that anybody at any of the truck companies didn't know anything, Boss.''

"Do you think that your father has something to do with all this mess?"

"Maybe ... I don't know, but someone had to know something. Maybe just a suspicion."

"But we need concrete proofs, Tony.

"Yep."

"Maybe, Ortiz could tell us something," said Gibbs and Tony nodded.

TBC

* * *

><p>See you on the next chapter!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

NB: I own nothing of NCIS :(

Thanks for all your support, guy. It means a lot to me :)

_**"Secrets & Family"**_

_Chapter 6._

At Kasinsky's house they found the sheriff and two officers. They said that they've seen just a man go in. Gibbs thanked them and let them go.

"NCIS!" Gibbs shouted, knocking the door. Nobody answered.

"Federal agents, open the door," Tony barked. No answer again.

In a low voice, Gibbs ordered McGee to go to the back door, then Ziva shouted ,"Ortiz! We know you're in there. Open up!"

They heard the sound of a shotgun being pumped, so they tried to cover up. Unlickly, the house's walls were made of old wood and some shots went through them. Gibbs found cover behind the door-post. Tony pushed Ziva down on the floor. The gunshots stopped.

"Ziva, are you ok ?" Gibbs whispered. She nodded raising up.

"DiNozzo ?" the team leader asked.

"I'm fine," whispered him.

"Tony, your arm," said Ziva, looking at blood that dripped down from his left hand.

"I'm 's just a scratch," he sighed. ''My new Armani jacket!" he whispered looking at the tear on his sleeve, near the shoulder.

"Boss," whispered McGee on an earwig,"Are you ok?"

"We're fine McGee.

"I can see Ortiz. He's on the back, in the kitchen.

"OK. We enter on my three," said Gibbs.

They broke into the house and they surrounded Ortiz.

"Drop the weapon!" shouted Gibbs.

"Put it down!" shouted Tony.

"Hands in the air!" shouted Ziva.

The man turned around and saw McGee who said, "You've no chance.''

Ortiz put his rifle down on the floor. "Slowly," said Tim and then he kicked it away. Ortiz put his hands in the air.

"McGee," said Gibbs. Tim handcuffed the suspect, while Gibbs, Tony and Ziva were aiming their guns at the villian.

Gibbs grabbed Ortiz's arm and threw him down on the sofa. He said,"You're accused of drug dealing, being involved Marines, sailors and lawyers' deaths and of shooting four Federal Agents. This is not a good situation for you, Ortiz.''

"I'm not gonna tell you anything," grinned the man.

"Sure?" asked McGee,"We could help you with the judge.''

"I want a lawyer," said Ortiz.

* * *

><p>In the meanwhile Ziva and Tony were near a table. Moving to a chair she told him, ''Sit down here and let me see your arm.''<p>

"It's nothing, Ziva," sighed Tony with his hand on the wound.

"When did you become so brave?" Ziva asked, he looked at her badly and she said,"You weren't so brave when you was wounded in that container.''

"Maybe, I grew up," Tony sarcastically said.

"Come on!" she said, taking him to the chair, "Don't play the hero role. Your arm hurts. Sit !" she ordered him. Then she helped him to take off his jacket, his sweater, his shirt and his t-shirt. Tony was bare-chested and she muggled, "Mmmh..."

"'Mmmh', what? Do you like what are you looking at?" Tony smiled her.

"Not bad,'' she grinned, lightly pushing on his wound.

"Ah! Are you crazy? You hurt me!" protested Tony.

"So, you'll remember it, next time you'll be a numb," she grinned,"Tony, this is a deep scratch, you need to go to ER," she said worried.

"I hate hospitals," complained him.

"Really? I've thought you loved hospital," she teased him.

"Funny! Can't you dress it?" Tony asked.

"I'll try," she said. Ziva took a disinfectant and some bandages from the bathroom to dress Tony's arm. Then she helped him to dress again.

* * *

><p>Not far from them, Gibbs was still interrogating Ortiz, but he didn't say anything. When Ziva and Tony reached them, the Boss asked Tony, "Your arm?"<p>

"Fine, Boss. Ziva is a good nurse," smiled Tony, even if he felt pain.

Gibbs nodded and then he grabbed Ortiz and took him to one of the cars.

"You can't scare me!" grinned Ortiz," I've a great lawyer! I'll be out of County jail in two hours!"

"You're not going to the County Jail," said McGee.

"You've shot Feds," said Gibb.

"And wounded one of them," added Ziva.

"Two colleagues are going to escort you to NCIS Headquarters," smiled McGee.

"But if you give us something..." started Ziva.

"What do you want me to tell you?" asked Ortiz really worried and frightened.

"Names!" Gibbs barked.

"Young. Miles Young," Young sighed defeated.

"We've already talked to him," said Tony.

"I... I don't know what else I could tell you.''

"We want an important names. Someone that knew everything about your trade. Someone in a high place," said Gibbs, looking at Tony.

"I can't," sighed Ortiz.

"OK," said Gibbs, opening the car door,"Have a nice journey to DC."

"No! Wait ! Ok, I'll give you a name. Nigel Miller, he works for D.N.T. Company, that is the main company," said Ortiz and Tony sighed.

"Where is this Company?" asked Gibbs.

"1784 Old Town Rd, Southampton, Long Island, New York," Tony seriously said.

"Yes, " Ortiz nodded ,"Miller is the director of forwarding-delivery department. He's always known everything about my trade, and he's always covered up and helped me. I gave him part of my earnings and he protected me," said Ortiz.

Gibbs looked at Tony who nodded. He knew that man. Miller has always been one of the most important managers of his father's company and one of his best friends. He'd been his Sr's best man when he'd married his mother.

"Good. Now you'll leave for DC," said Gibbs, taking his cell and calling Vance and then Abby.

"But I gave you what you wanted!" protested him.

"Yes and this's good, but you are involved in Marines and sailors' deaths and you've shot us," said McGee, putting him in the car.

"And you own me a new Armani jacket!" said Tony angrily, before closing the car door.

He was trying to behave as usual, but this time it was not possible. No jokes could hide what he was feeling.

McGee and Ziva left for the Base with Ortiz. Gibbs and Tony went to their car to followed them.

Before getting in the car Gibbs said, "I've talked to Vance and Abby. The Director will get warrants for D.N.T. Company and then she'll trace everything. Nothing will be off-limits." Tony nodded and the Boss added, "You've heard to Ortiz. Do you know what that means?"

"Yep. I gotta go home," Tony sadly sighed.

TBC

* * *

><p>Ready to meet Anthony DiNozzo Sr.?<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

NB: I own nothing of NCIS :(

Thanks for all your support, guy. It means a lot to me :)

_**"Secrets & Family"**_

_Chapter 7._

A Navy helo took the team from BESS Base to East Hampton Airport. The 15-minute flight was hard, especially for Tony. He was sitting next to Gibbs and even if his Boss tried distracting him, he answered in monosyllables. He was very serious, but not because of the wound on his arm.

After landing at the airport, they rented a car and Tony gave Gibbs the car's keys, but he tossed them back. Tony looked at him sursprised and asked why, more in his eyes than with words.

"You know the way," grinned Gibbs so they all got in the car.

Tony drived along the well-known way remembering his past. His coworkers talked and commented the sighseenig, but he didn't say a word until they passed near the Sacred Hearts Long Island Cemetery and Tony slowed down. From the passenger seat Gibbs looked at him. "My mother is here," sighed Tony sotto voce_. _Gibbs just nodded and everyone became hushed in respect.

* * *

><p>After about 30 minutes, they arrived at the D.N.T. Company main office. Tony parked the car and they entered.<p>

"Goodmorning, we need to talk to Mr. Miller," said Tony to the young secretary, looking around. Nothing had changed. He still remembered all the details of that office.

"Sure, what's your name?" she asked, smiling at him.

He didn't react and answered, "Anthony DiNozzo."

"No, it's not possible... I know Mr. DiNozzo and..."

"I'm his son," said Tony, showing her his badge. "NCIS. This is my Boss and they are my coworkers."

"Are you here for a visit?" she asked uncomfortable.

"We're on duty. Call Mr. Miller, please," said Gibbs as he gave her his famous glance.

"Sure... wait here, please. Just a moment," she said raising up and going into his boss' office.

After few seconds a short, fat man opened the office's door.

"Anthony ! My dear boy!" he said. Tony turned and looked at him. "Oh, you're not a boy anymore. The last time I've seen you, you're leaving to Ohio State University. You're a man now."

"Nigel, we need to talk with you," said Tony seriously.

"Yes, please enter.'' Gibbs' Team followed him into the office. ''Take a chair ," he said falsely happy.

Tony introduced the other agents and Gibbs started the interrogation.

"Mr. Miller, we're investigating a drug dealing that involved some of your workers... and you too."

"Me?" said the man widening his eyes.

"We have search warrants for your office and for your house as well."

"Why? I've nothing to do with it."

"We've proof that you knew everything about this dealing and we also know that you've taken part in it," said Gibbs. The boss knew that he was lying, but he didn't care. They only had Ortiz's confession, but he hoped that frightening Miller, he would confess all his crimes. The man in front of them looked at Tony looking for help.

"Nigel, tell us everything. It's better for you," said Tony kindly. He couldn't believe that Nigel was involved in any crime. He knew him since he was a child and he'd always been a good man.

"Oh, my God," sighed Miller as he hid his face with hands.

"Mr. Miller..." started Gibbs.

"Ok... I think I can't hide anything anymore. What do you want to know?"

"Everything: names, dates, places, bank account numbers and ..." said Gibbs.

"Why ?" Tony suddendly asked, anger subdued by disappointment in his voice.

"Why?" sighed Miller. "Because I needed money, Tony."

"Money? You?" asked Tony really surprised. "You're a very wealthy man!"

"I _was_ a wealthy man."

"What's happened?" asked Tony.

"A bad divorce and... gambling debts," snorted Miller.

"You could've asked a bank for a loan," said Tony.

"I did, but it was not enough."

"You could ask my father. You're very close friends and..."

"Not about money,'' Miller shook his head. ''You know him better than me, Tony. His money is the most important thing to him," sighed the man.

"Yep," whispered Tony. He hadn't the nerve to ask him anything about his father.

"And your boss... did he know anything about your secret trade?" asked Gibbs as he saw Tony holding his breath.

"Well, I think he had suspected that I was in trouble and that I've made something wrong to get money, but he's never asked and I've never told so... no, he's not involved," he said, looking at Tony, who started breathing again.

"You've got to come with us, Mr. Miller," said Gibbs, raising up.

"Tony?" said Miller with an imploring look.

"We'll take you at local police department for another interrogation. We're checking your house and your bank accounts, and then you'll come with us to DC," said the agent hoping he didn't have to be the one to put his surrogate uncle behind bars.

Nigel then looked Gibbs than back at Tony. "Have you got to handcuff me, Tony?"

"No, you're not under arrest... yet," answered Tony in a low voice, escorting him out of the office.

They asked the sheriff to take Mr. Miller in custody and to maintain the news private because they needed to proceed with their investigation.

Out the Police Station, Gibbs said, "I've talked to Abby."

"Has she found something Boss?" asked McGee.

"Yes, lots of things, but ..." he looked at an anxious Tony,"It seems that Miller told us the truth. Your father is not involved in our case."

"This's good," said Ziva, but then she looked at Tony's eyes and she asked,"Or not?"

"Trust me, Ziva. He knew everything, but we'll never find any proof," he answered .

"In any case, we've got to talk to..." started Gibbs.

"The CEO of D.N.,'' Tony sighed. ''That's to say, that we've gotta to talk to my father,'' he looked at his friends and added, ''He lives not far from here,'' then he turned to Gibbs, "But you're driving this time... my arm really hurts," he said as an excuse as he tossed his boss the car's keys.

TBC

* * *

><p>Review? Thank you :)<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

NB: I own nothing of NCIS :(

Thanks for all your support, guys. It means a lot to me :)

_**"Secrets & Family"**_

_Chapter 8._

"Just to be ready to what we're about to see, how is your father's house?" asked Ziva from the back seat. She was just trying to lighten the mood of the car a little bit.

"I suppose that it's a big house," said Tim.

"Yeah, I think you could define it as 'a big house'," grinned Tony as he looked at Gibbs.

"Is there a garden?" asked Ziva.

"Yes... two gardens, actually. One at the house level and the other one on a lower level."

"Pool?" asked Ziva.

"Two: indoor and outdoor."

"Anything else?" asked McGee.

"Why are you so corious?" asked Tony, smiling. He's understood what they're trying to do and he was greatful to them.

"I just want to be prepared, Tony!" smiled Tim.

"Ok,'' Tony sighed. ''Here's a list: two pools; two tennis courts, indoor and outdoor; one solarium; one winter garden; a rich garage; stables..."

"Stables? But you can't ride!" Gibbs excalimed, remembering their mission in Arizona.

"This's not completely right, Boss. I can ride, but after I've fallen down a runaway horse I'm afraid of riding," Tony smiled his famous smile but Gibbs saw more behind that smile. He saw sadness and sorrow. _Why?_

"Did you hurt, DiNozzo?" asked Tim, grinning.

"Oh , yeah. I fell down on a rose-garden,"

"And you still have scars on your butt," grinned Ziva.

"How could you know that?" asked Tim.

"You're forgetting that I've slept with him," she winked.

"But... you weren't naked ! Or..."

"We're professionals, Timmy. We had to act as a married couple, so..." Tony wincked.

"So you were... oh , my God!" exclaimed Tim shocked.

"Not completely naked," specified Ziva.

"Is there something else at your father's house, DiNozzo?" asked Gibbs, trying to change the subject of the conversation.

"Just one thing and I think you'd love it," smiled Tony. Gibbs raised his eyebrows and Tony said, "There are two stairs approaching the beach and the sea and... BOATS."

"Boats?" asked Gibbs, really surprised.

"Well, the last time I've been there we had two boats: my father's yacht and..." Tony looked at Gibbs with a cocky smile. "My boat."

"Your..." started the Boss.

"Yes. On my eighteenth birthday, my grandfather gave me a 12 meter sailing-boat. A 1935 Scooner," smiled Tony and saw Gibbs widening his eyes. That boat was the dream of all sailors.

"Can you sail, Tony?" asked Ziva.

"Did you forget that I've been at a boarding school? But I haven't sailed a lot on that boat, because I've left for college a few months later,'' Tony looked out of the window and sadly added, ''Maybe my father has sold it.''

After about 10 minutes, they finally arrived at DiNozzo's main house gate.

"And now do we ring the door bell?" McGee joked.

"No," said Tony. "I like surprises. Boss, type a security code on that little keyboard near the gate. The numbers are 01.10.70."

"Are you sure that it's still the same?" asked Ziva doubtful, while Gibbs was typing.

"Oh, yeah," said Tony as they saw the gate slowly opening. Gibbs turned and Tony explained,"On that date, he earned his first milion dollars.''

They drove along a lengthy tree-lined driveway. On its sides a park extended as far as the eye can see. Then the house appeared in front of them.

"Wow!" exclaimed Tim. "That's not just a big house ... that's a villa."

"A small castle," Zivawhispered. "I'd never expect something like that.''

They got out of the car and arrived at the door, but Tony hesitated.

"Ready?" asked Gibbs.

"No, but I've no choice," sighed Tony as he rang the door bell. After few seconds the door opened and a white hair man appeared. He was the perfect butler.

"Monsieur, Anthony?" he said surprised, but he recovered immediately his self-control. "Bonjour, Mousieur," he said as he moved aside and let them entering the house.

"Bonjour, Marcel. Mon père est ici?" asked Tony with a perfect French accent.

"Oui, Mousier. Je l'avertis vite. Attendez ici, s'il vous plait. Merci," he said and went away.

Ziva, McGee and Gibbs were looking Tony. Clear surprise in their eyes.

Tony was about to explain why he spoke a so perfect French, but a woman entered the big hall. She was a 65-year old lady and she was saying, "Marcel, we need..." She stopped as sha looked at the little group of people not far from her.

Tony turned and sweetly smiled. Tears filled lady's eyes and she whispered, "Oh, my God... Anthony!" She approached him slowly. "My little child," she took his face in her hands. "Anthony,'' she whispered caressing his cheeks with tears in her eyes.

"Hi, Didy," Tony smiled deeply moved as he hugged her. She wasn't tall and she desappeared in his arms. Didy was the one and only person that had showed him love when he was a child. Deirdre O'Malley had been his nanny and when he growed up she became the housekeeper.

"I missed you so much, little one," she whispered.

"Me too," Tony said, wincing with pain.

"What's going on?" she asked concerned as she looked up at him.

"Nothing. It's just a little scratch. Don't worry,'' Tony reassured her.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"For work. We need to talk to my father,'' Tony answered as he turned to his colleague. ''This is Special agent Jethro Gibbs, my Boss and these are my coworkers: special agent Timothy McGee and officer Ziva David," they nodded. ''This is Miss Didy, my... she brought up me.''

They shook their hands and then Deidre. "You can wait in the music room," she said and she escorted them to one of the room in the backside of the house.

Before she went back to the kitchen to bring them some coffee, Tony asked her,"Didy, is my boat still moored at the boat-house?"

"Yes. Your cousin Tom sometimes sailed on that," she answered.

"Thanks," Tony said as he looked at Gibbs smiling.

As Miss Didy closed the door, Ziva approached Tony and asked sottovoce, "How are you Tony?"

"I don't know. It's like a plunge in the past," Tony thoughtfuly said, going around in the room.

"Tony, this violin is wonderful," said Tim.

"It's a Stradivari's.''

"Tony, this piano is..." started Ziva.

"Yes , this is my piano,'' Tony nodded, tapping some keys.

"This house is really impressive, DiNozzo," Gibbs said him as he looked the huge backyard and the Atlantic Ocean outside the window wall.

"Yep,'' Tony whispered.

Suddenly, the door opened and an almost 80-year man said, "Good morning. son.'' They all turned and looked him.

Anthony DiNozzo Sr. was shorter and fatter than his son, but he had the same disarming smile and natural charm. "Marcel told me that you need to talk to me.''

No welcome back. No hugs. No hand shakes. Just coldness for his only son.

"Yes," answered Tony then introduced his colleagues. Gibbs and Tony's father shook their hands nodding and exchanging a warlike glance. Then Mr. DiNozzo shook Tim and Ziva's hands too.

"So, what's the reason behind your visit?" he asked, going to a little bar-table. "Do you want something to drink?'' he offered.

"We're on duty" Tony seriously answered.

"Oh yeah," he said scoffing. "A job that prevents you from the joys of..."

"Mr. DiNozzo we're here for two NCIS investigations on some Marines and sailors' deaths from drugs and on drugs dealing," Gibbs cut him off. He'd just met him and he already knew enough of Mr. DiNozzo Sr. He was arrogant and disrespectful. There was no way Gibbs would let Tony hurt more on this visit he made while on duty.

"And why are you talking to me?" he asked.

"Because some of your workers are involved in this investigation. We've already interrogated Mr. Miller who has admited to involvement. We're checking his bank accounts and then we'll search his house. But... since you're the CEO and we're investigating some of your workers and managers, we've got to talk with you and we've also obtained search warrants for every office of your companies and also for your personal bank accounts," said Gibbs quietly. He'd have liked to bring him to NCIS interrogation room and submitted him to 'Gibbs interrogation', but he couldn't... at least, for now.

"What?" Sr. shouted. "You've no rights to check my personal accounts!"

"Yes, we do," said Tony, evenly.

"This's your _vendetta_, right ? Bast..." the older man started, going towards Tony, but he stopped as Gibbs interposed between them.

"Stop!" shouted Tony. "Do not say things of which you could regret in the future." None of his colleagues had never heard so much anger in his voice.

"My lawyers will handle everything!" said the old man, storming out of the room.

Silence fell among them. Tony felt like he was choking. He needed to breathe so went out in the garden and Gibbs followed him.

* * *

><p>"Hey," the former Marine said as he squeezed Tony's shoulder.<p>

"I'm sorry, Boss," sighed Tony as he turned and looked at him.

"Do not apologize..."

"Because it's sign of weakness, I know.''

"No. Because you do not need to apologize. He's the bastard, not you. And whatever he did or does, it's not your fault," Gibbs said and saw Tony nodding and adverting his eyes.

"Ok," Tony swallowed hard as he saw Gibbs going back to the house. "Boss!" Gibbs turned and looked at his SFA. ''I... my boat... I want you to have my boat, Gibbs,'' Tony whispered.

"Tony, it's your boat and..." Gibbs said.

"Please. I want you to enjoy it, it's important to me," Tony explained and Gibbs felt his heart aching at Tony's plea. _This kid deserves so much love and attention, and he has such a generous heart._

"Thanks," Gibbs just said as a lump closed his throat.

* * *

><p>In the meanwhile, in the music room.<p>

"Wow!" sighed Ziva.

"Yep,'' McGee nodded. ''Now I understand the reason why sometimes DiNozzo can be so eager of attention. I'm surprised that he's not a junkie or insane.''

"Or a serial-killer," Ziva shook her head. "I thought that my father was the worst man in the world, but maybe I should revalue him," she said, but when Tim looked at her in shock, she added,"Well... I mean, just a little."

Gibbs entered the music room and, without saying a word, he headed to the corridor. Following Tony's father voice as he arrived at his office, knocked and entered.

* * *

><p>"I've talked to my lawyers," said the older man visibly upset as soon as he saw Gibbs.<p>

"It's on your rights," answered Gibbs.

"Agent... I don't remember your name," lied Mr. DiNozzo.

"Special Agent Gibbs," he grinned. Mr. DiNozzo's attempt to humble him was so puerile. He reminded him of Tony in interrogation when he teased a suspect to break him.

"Gibbs, we're men of the world, so we can talk sincerely,'' Sr. said with a sly smile. ''Between two of us, it's Tony's way of vengance, isn't it?"

"First of all I'm always sincere. Second I've never made up a case just to give one of my people the opportunity for vengance."

"One of you people?''

"Yes. And thirdly, Anthony isn't one to take advantage.''

"So, Anthony is one of your people?" he smirked again.

"His my Senior Field Agent and my right-hand man," smiled Gibbs, hoping that Tony wasn't outside the room listening to what he had just said.

"Are you sure of your choice?''

"Oh, I'm really sure," smiled Gibbs, thinking about how many times he'd headslapped Tony!

"Good for you," Mr. DiNozzo smirked.

"Mr. DiNozzo..." proceeded Gibbs.

"Anthony," he said.

"Mr. DiNozzo, I'm here to tell you that, luckily for your son, our investigation did not show that you have been involved in our case."

"You could have told me that before,'' Sr. snapped. He went to the window and said, ''So why are you here?"

"To ask for your cooperation in taking down the drug dealing, saving many lives," Gibbs explained, but looking at DiNozzo Sr., he understood that that subject didn't interest him. Tony and Mr. Miller words' came to his mind, '_to him the most important thing is his own money", _so Gibbd added, "And... if the press came to know that you're involved in a federal investigation on a drug dealing... I'm not a business man, but I think it would not be good for your business," he grinned sarcasticaly.

"Would you call the press?" asked the old man, glacialy.

"No, I'd never do such a rude thing, but ya know... word goes around fast."

"Is it a threat ?"

"An advice," grinned Gibbs. "Now we've got to search Mr. Miller's house. We'll see you later."

"You'll be back?" asked the man, not happy at all.

"Oh , yeah. You can count on that," answered Gibbs as he closed Mr. DiNozzo's office door and headed to his team.

TBC

* * *

><p>The horse, the roses and the scars on Tony's butt, that he and Ziva mentioned are the same scarshorse/roses that Tony and Jeanne mentioned on 4.12 ''Suspicion''.

More soon!


	9. Chapter 9

NB: I own nothing of NCIS :(

Thanks for all your support, guy. It means a lot to me :)

_**"Secrets & Family"**_

_Chapter 9._

At Miller's villa, the team searched every room. They opened every drawer and every wardrobe. They looked under every piece of furniture, under and inside every pillow but they didn't find anything.

Gibbs was about to order his team to leave the house, when McGee called them from Miller's office and said, "Found it!"

"Found something, McHacker ?" asked Tony as he stopped next to Tim in front of Miller's computer.

"More than something! I've got everything," smiled Tim.

"Everything?" asked Gibbs. He was standing behind McGee and next to Tony and Ziva.

"Yes, Boss. Names, dates, places, type and quantity of the 'goods' and earnings too. Mr. Miller is a very meticulous man," grinned McGee.

"Yep. You're right," said Gibbs.

"He seemed so honest," said Ziva as she shook her head.

"He was," Tony said. "Now he's just a villian. Divorce destroys a man!" he proclaimed, but Tony caught himself, "I mean, Boss... you know ... not every man. You... you for example..."

"You're right, DiNozzo. Divorce could destroy a man," said Gibbs and then he added,"McGee, take that computer."

"And now?" asked Ziva.

"We're arresting Mr. Miller," Tony sadly said. "And then..."

"We'll talk to his Boss," said Gibbs.

* * *

><p>Two hours later they were back at the DiNozzo's villa. Gibbs immediately headed to Mr. DiNozzo office, but jsut before knocking on his father's office's door, Tony stopped and said, "Boss, I'll talk to him."<p>

"Are you sure?"

"No, I'm not, but... I've got to."

Gibbs looked him intensely and said,"You seem more confident. Calmer. What's happened?"

"I've just talked to Sandy and... ya know, I've told her everything and ..." Tony sweetly smiled.

"Understood, you don't need to tell anything else, but remember...'' Gibbs reached out and squeezed Tony's shoulder, ''I'm here if you need."

"I know," Tony whispered as he softly smiled.

* * *

><p>"You have a moment?" asked Tony, entering in his father's office.<p>

"Sure," answered Sr.

_He seemed more human_ Tony thought. He didn't know what his boss had told his father, but clearly Gibbs advice has worked.

"I just wanna to tell you that two hours ago, we've arrested Nigel and we're going back to DC."

"So, I'm innocent," his father grinned.

"Innocent?'' Tony asked raising his eyebrows. ''No, you're not innocent.''

"So why don't you arrest me, _Special Agent _?" Sr. asked, sarcasm in his words.

"Because I can't. You're not innocent at all. I'm sure that you've always known something about all this mess, but you've pretending you didn't know anything. You're very good at hiding... you've _always_ been good at that,'' Tony grimily whispered.

"What do you mean?"

They both seemed so polite, but it was just the calm before the storm...

"You do know what I mean. If you'd help Nigel, he'd never have done all those stupid things."

"Just that? You're angry, because I didn't help Nigel? I don't think so,'' Sr. pushed.

"You're right, I'm not angry _just_ for this,'' Tony sharply answered. ''But it doesn't matter," Tony added calmer. He didn't want arguing with his father. He just wanted to go back home and forget all this mess.

"Come, Junior! Spit it out!" his father sneered. He wanted the encounter. He wanted the fight. "What do meant with 'you've always been good at that'?"

Tony exahaled deeply, this was it. He took the plunge."I meant that you've never payed for what you've done, because nobody has descovered you! Or better, someone did it, but he couldn't do anything."

"Who?"

"Me! But luckly for you, I was too young and to scared to rebel against your blackmails!"

The storm had burst. No turning back now.

"Blackmails? I don't understand what you're talking about!" Sr. smiled at his son's anger and discomfort.

"I'm talking about all the times that I've caught you with a lover. Do you remember the first time? I wasn't even 6 years old and we were in Aspen. Wait! What was her name? Nina, right? She was my baby-sitter,'' Tony sadly chuckled as he shook his head. ''When you realized that I had seen you,... you... you told me a weird story and I believed you, because you were my father and I trusted you, but when you forgot me at Maui Hilton for two days, your house of lies crumbled."

"Oh come on! It was a venial mistake!"

"Venial? You've realized I was missing only when you got the room service bill!" Years of disappointment and sorrow so clear in Tony's voice.

"It was an adventure for you !" Sr. dismissed him.

"Are you kidding? My mom has died just some years before. I was a child and I was alone thousands of miles far away from home!'' Tony shouted, unable to control his anger. ''A normal father'd have been ashamed of himself and he would have come to take me, but you were too busy with who? Molly? Gina? Dolores? I don't remember,'' Tony pointed a finger to his father. ''You paid the hotel director and he put me on a flight to LA, where I've found a driver that took me to Beverly Hills Hotel. I didn't see you until the next day when we flew home. Do you remember what you told me during the flight?"

* * *

><p>Outside the door Ziva and Tim were with Gibbs and they could hear everything. Maybe it wasn't right, but they couldn't stop listening. They were astonished.<p>

* * *

><p>"No, I don't remember," Mr. DiNozzo lied, uncomfortable for the first time since the beginning of their fight.<p>

"You told me that those things were _man_ stuff and that we had to keep it just between the two of us. You told me that I couldn't go tell anybody anything otherwise I would never be a real man!"

"And you kept the secret," Mr. DiNozzo taunted.

"I was a child, what could I do?'' Tony asked as unwanted tears filled his eyes. "Do you know that I still have a sense of guilt to mom, because I didn't tell her the truth about your many lovers ?'' Tony swallowed hard. ''When she... when she died ... you shipped me off to boarding school the day after her funeral," Tony's voice broke at the memories of those painful days desperate, scared and alone among unknow people.

"I helped you to become a man!"

"No! You just got rid of a crying, desperate child that missed his mom, to relieve yourself of responsibility!"

"Have you finished whining?"

"You ruined my childhood. I was so angry with you and with the entire world that I acted like you for a long time,'' Tony looked disgusted at his father. ''I was a bastard that used women as objects. An annoying and arrogant guy that teased eveyone just to keep himself from admitting that he needs someone to loved him without an ulterior motive!"

Outside the three agents exchanged surprised glances.

"And now, are you changed?" asked his father as he sat down on a sofa.

"Yes, I am,'' Tony quietly answered. ''I've been lucky. I've met some great people that had the patience of bearing with me and helping me to understand what kind of man I could be,'' he softly smiled. ''They've made me understand that I deserve to be loved for who I am and not because I play the eternal teenager role. I've grown up."

"Grown up?" laughed his father. "And why are you still playing policeman?"

"Federal Agent,'' Tony stated. ''It's not a play, it's a serious and important job," Tony added as he stopped in front of his father.

"Wake up boy! Only the jobs that let you earn lots of money are _real_ jobs!" Sr. stood up. ''You could have had everything! What have you done with your life? You're a Fed," he said with scorn. "You could have been a basketball champion! You even had a pre-contract with NY Knincks!"

"Is it my fault if someone had broken my knee on my sophomore year?''

"You lost your scholarship."

"And I had to beg from relatives, because you've cut me off from my money!"

"Of course I've cut you off! You told me that you would never work for me. It woudln't have been making a good investment with my money paying for you education!"

Outside Gibbs, Ziva and McGee were stricken in shock.

"Mr. DiNozzo, I'm not a business. I was your son, rememeber?'' Tony snapped. ''Do you know that Crispian wanted back the money that uncle Clive gave me for college?"

"That's a man that knows how to live!"

Tony understood that everything he could tell him would have never worked, so he changed his tactic. He needed to play his father's game, show him that he also knew how to live.

"Speaking of money..." Tony slowly said.

"Yes?" his father warily asked.

"I want what belongs to me," Tony firmly said.

"What are you talking about?" shouted his father.

"My mother's inheritance. I want MY 3,5 milion of US dollars with interests, her jewles, her properties. I want everything she'd left me in her will," Tony answered as he pierced his father with a perfect Gibbs' glare.

* * *

><p>Ziva and Tim wided their eyes and looked at Gibbs. He nodded.<p>

* * *

><p>"We had joint assets..." Sr. tried to lie.<p>

"Do _not _lie to me! I've talked to Jeff. Give me my inheritance and I'll not charge you for theft and fraud. You know that I'd win and you also know that I'd have the Paddington family support. They can't wait to ruin and put down you,'' Tony grinned. ''So , _do _what you should have done many years ago and I'll close all this mess here, at this moment," Tony glacialy concluded.

Outside Gibbs smiled. Yes, his boy had indeed become a strong man.

Mr. DiNozzo understood that he had no way of escape. For the first time in his life he had lost, and it was his son who had beated him at his own game. But he was Anthony DiNozzo Sr. and he couldn't give in. He'd got to have the last word! "You're very good at playing the bastard, blackmailer role," grinned.

"I learned from the best," answered Tony.

"Deal, you'll have your money. You know that this thing will ruin our relationship forever?"

"We've never had a relationship,'' Tony frozen him.

"You'll be alone."

"You left me alone a long time ago. Luckily, I didn't stay that way,'' Tony sadly said.

"Really?"

"I've a wonderful girlfriend and we love each other very much and... and I've a family too,'' Tony smiled softly. ''Maybe not a traditional family, but it's my family and I like it."

"Really? Who are the members of this _family_?" asked his father with that smirk.

"My colleagues," Tony seriously answered.

* * *

><p>His words touched Ziva, Gibbs and Tim's hearts.<p>

* * *

><p>"Good for you, but some day you'll need a father and what will you do?" Sr. mocked, trying to push on Tony's button.<p>

"I _have_ a father... or better, I have the best father figure that I could find,'' Tony resolutely and sweetly said.

"Who's this superman?" his father sarcasticly asked.

"No, he's not a superman. He's just a man who knows what it means to love someone. A man that is always there for you, even if you don't know you need him. A man that accepts me for who I am, that respects me and does not put me down. A man that helped me grow up," Tony swallowed. "And... and, if one day, I'll fall down, he'll help me rise again because this is what a parent does."

"Who is this man?" asked his father, surprised and hurt by Tony's words.

"It doesn't matter to you. What matters is who he is to me."

"_Who is he_?" Sr. shouted.

"Gibbs,'' Tony simply said.

* * *

><p>Outside, Ziva and Tim turned to look at their Boss, but they saw him going out in the garden.<p>

Gibbs didn't want them to see the tears in his eyes. Yes, he felt protective of Tony and he had guessed that he had looked up to him and respected him, something Tony never really had for anyone else. But hearing those words had hit home.

* * *

><p>In Mr. DiNozzo's office, Tony and his father were staring one another.<p>

Tony felt finally serene. All his anger had disappeared and in its place there was a realization that he was a new man, a man without regret nor guilt.

DiNozzo Sr. was looking at his son and remembering the past when Tony was a child longing for his attention and his love. He remembered the day when Anthony was born. He was the most beautiful baby he had ever seen and he was so proud of him. What happened after? He didn't know. He'd just gone on with his own life and he's lost his son somewhere on his way to success. Now his child had become a man, without his help. How many regrets he had!

"So, that's all?" Anthony Sr. sadly asked.

"Yes... unfortunately," sighed Tony. He looked at his watch and added,"We've a flight to catch,"

Tony headed to the the office's door, but he stopped whe he heard his father whispering his name.

Tony turned and his father said, "I'm coming with you to the door."

* * *

><p>They were ready to leave, but before getting in the car Tony hesitated and looked at Gibbs. The older man raised his eyebrows questioningly.<p>

Tony turned and looked at his father. The 80-year-old who was turning back towards the door of his empty mansion, but Tony didn't see the man that has made him suffer for a long time. He just saw an old alone man.

"Dad !" Tony called as he reached him.

Sr. turned and looked him with the saddest look that Tony had even seen.

The younger man took one of his cards out of his wallet and said sottovoce, "These are my numbers... uhm... if you need anything... even just a chat," he shrugged as he softly smiled.

Anthony DiNozzo Sr. just nodded as some tears filled his eyes. _My son's a good man and I was so stupid... such a bastard!_

Tony went back to the car and, as he was about to get in, Gibbs whispered at his ear, ''I'm really proud of you."

Tony smiled and nodded as Gibbs loudly ordered, "Let's go home !"

_The Past Was Closed... The Present Was Happening... The Future Was Waiting For Them..._

THE END.

* * *

><p>This is the end of 'Secrets &amp; Family', but a oldnew sequel is coming soon ;)


End file.
